


Happy and Heroic Wife

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Natura Couleur [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Stepford TF, Transformation, stepfordization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A magical girl investigates a strangely serene neighborhood, only to find that one of her teammates had lost herself to its allure.
Series: Natura Couleur [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733530
Kudos: 18





	Happy and Heroic Wife

"I hate field work."  
  
A displeased voice muttered to herself as she stretched her arms, her bright green dress fluttering in the wind. Despite how the outfit stood out so garishly, the girl wearing it didn't seem bothered by it. Few things bothered her, really.  
  
The current situation, with the many old-timey houses that had popped up around the city, now that was something that bothered her.  
  
"Can't this just be over and done with so I can be at home, dealing with something more productive..?" The green-haired girl, the magical heroine Natura Vert, sighed to herself as she tried to sneak through the space between one of the brick houses and their surprisingly high bushes. She had to be careful, otherwise, she'd just get spotted. And she really didn't want to deal with more trouble than it was worth...  
  
It all started a few days ago. Her allies, Rouge and Bleu, had tried to check out some strange looking house at the edge of town. Only Bleu returned, and she didn't seem to recall anything or why their red-clad leader was gone. Much worse than that, much of her normal antagonism was gone, replaced with a pleasant and homely persona...  
  
Natura Vert took a deep breath as she squeezed through the gaps, panting heavily once she got to the other side. "G-God, I really am not cut out for this. Why weren't Noir or Blanc available? Why am I the only one that can even do anything like this at this point..." The dejected genius muttered to herself. She would've preferred to analyze the threat from a distance, run her calculations and then dismantle the entire scheme with the flick of a switch. Instead, she was trying to dismantle it from up close. And only because all of her friends had either disappeared or turned into soft motherly girls! It was bothersome!  
  
Her nose soon caught a whiff of something quite interesting. Something that smelt just... too delicious. To the point where she didn't even notice that her eyes went blank for more than a few seconds. She also didn't notice the instinctual line of drool running down her chin as she followed the scent, like a hungry dog that just wanted its first meal of the day.  
  
That wonderful smell ended up leading her straight to a windowsill, where a delicious-looking pie rested carefully on the edge. One powerful gust of wind would be enough to knock it to the ground, ruining the wonderful warm filling. Maybe she should dig in and eat it right here and now, save whoever cooked it the trouble. "Good god, this is..."  
  
Vert was naturally starstruck and spellbound by the pie. So much so that she couldn't stop herself from sliding a pair of hands around the metal tin, only to find another set of hands cupping her own. "...Eh?" She paused, knocked out of her mesmerized state as she looked up, freezing slightly. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
Standing on the other side of the window was a rather voluptuous and dignified looking woman, dressed in a homely dress and apron. Her red locks were unmistakable, however, even with the majority of it was now wound over itself until the poor girl had a beehive-like hairdo. "Oh me, oh my. Is that you, Vert? I was just cooking a delicious meal for my beloved husband, and here you are, trying to steal things? I knew you were up to no good, but I didn't think you'd steep to something so heinous!"  
  
The shrill voice that left her lips was quite different, but the words carried the same vibe that she was used to. The woman that had seemingly been pacified and domesticated was her fellow heroine, Natura Rouge. Her leader. She always had such a cool head, and here she was, trying to bake a pie like it wasn't anything special? What a crazy day this was going to be...  
  
"Listen, Rouge, you're talking nonsense. You're not a wife, you're barely even twenty. Come on, let the pie be, let me have a slice or two, then let's skedaddle. I've been worried sick about you, Blanc and Noir. Bleu's been acting so strange too, it's really weird!" Vert tried to talk some sense into her friend, only to suddenly get yanked in through the window, the resulting tug causing her to go tumbling across the floor as she was let go of.  
  
As the green-haired heroine tried to gather her bearings, the apron-wearing redhead wagged her finger. "Oh, you're not doing anything of the sort! I promised my hubby that we would go out and watch a movie in the drive-in theater when she comes home, and you're not about to cause anything bad that'll make me miss that movie! We've watched it a thousand times, but it gets better every time with her by my side!" The love-struck former heroine sighed as she felt her heart flutter within her chest...  
  
"You're crazy. You're absolutely crazy. What, has some sort of monster corrupted you to her side or something? Come on, at least give me something to work with!" The Natura got back up onto her feet as she tried to gather some energy within the bracelet on her arm. "And I'm going to cause as much trouble as I want to! You're not my mom, you're not anybody's mom, wife or anything!" She gritted her teeth, feeling a little spike of emotion welling up within her.  
  
Only for that energy to fizzle out as the Stepford wife stepped closer, hushing her uninvited guest. "You're in my house, Vert, and that means you follow my rules. You're not supposed to be fighting a friend, much less fighting in general!" Her words sounded ever commanding as she stepped closer, the sound of her heels echoing throughout the heroine's head as she felt her powers gradually leaving her.  
  
Vert blinked wildly as she tried to muster up her powers one more time, only for tiny sparks to respond. She tried to work up a fighting spirit or any proper kind of defense, but everything that had anything to do with aggression or similar emotions just turned into vapor, or worse, didn't even appear. "What did you do? What... Wait, are you even still human, Rouge?" The panic-struck expression on the green-haired heroine's face was almost a little too priceless.  
  
"I told you, dear Vert. My house. My rules. Now stop struggling, and your punishment for trying to steal my hubby's pie won't be as severe!" Rouge cried out, giggling a little as she grabbed onto her friend's wrists as she pulled her onto her feet. "First and foremost, you're not wearing those clothes anymore either. Our old fits are just the worst kind of fashion. You don't even show your love off, just some silly colors that don't mean anything."  
  
The words that left her former friend's mouth were quickly affecting the remaining Natura, as she felt strangely compelled to strip down to her underwear. She tried to grab her hands and stop herself from doing anything of the sort, but that just didn't work. She was forced to grab ahold of her skirt, before pulling the entire thing off with one quick tug, leaving the scrawny smarty stuck in nothing but her cute striped panties.  
  
"Aw, you're still wearing those old things? I'm sure that you'd be able to get a hubby that might be a bit of a perv if you try and wear those around town, but those really don't belong in this house. In my house, we wear thongs that lets our hubby have easy access to our holes. Hubby loves it when there's easy access to our butts!" The Stepfordized girl chimed, and the green-haired girl followed every word to the letter as she suddenly put on a thong that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Only after the thin fabric started sinking into her nethers did she snape out of her trance. "S-Stop, Rouge! You're better than this, you're not supposed to be breaking people in, or listening to some sort of demented hubby! You're supposed to be saving people! Wake up and save me or something, just don't turn me into a crabby old wife!" Knowing that she was likely not going to be able to do anything against her former friend, she tried to plead instead, working to get the attention of the goodness that no doubt still lingered in the redheaded wife's heart.  
  
"Who are you calling old, dear? I'm as spry and as young as ever, and my hubby makes sure of it. Actually, come to think of it, I think Hubby's probably off visiting Noir and Blanc, giving them as much love as I get... Ehehe..." The wife trailed off, sighing sweetly as everything slowly started to fit together...  
  
It all made sense. Whoever this 'Hubby' was, they had somehow turned Rouge into their first wife. Bleu managed to escape but was still left affected by the residual influence they had over her. When Blanc and Noir tried to go investigate, they were probably turned into wives too... which meant that all of these houses belonged to another wife! Just how many wives did one husband need?  
  
Before Vert had much of a chance to escape, or even protest against what was about to happen next, she suddenly found the red-haired girl's lips meeting her own. Almost instantly, her head started filling up with strange sounds. Noises. Voices crowding her head with smooth words, sighing about some sort of Hubby... It didn't take a genius to realize that her mind was gradually being broken in, so she'd turn into just as much of an adoring wife as her former leader!  
  
"Get... Get out of... hubby..." Unfortunately for the smart girl, she had been forced out of her element to such a drastic degree that it was like child's play for the mental conditioning to take hold. Her guard had been whittled down from the complete change in scenery, and the worry for her friends. She was utterly defenseless as she felt the words bouncing around some more.  
  
While the green-haired dummy's head was filling with more and more worship towards her Hubby, Rouge got to work with the important part. Namely, getting her redressed. Instead of that garish and frankly unfashionable Natura dress, she needed something a bit more homely. Something with softer greens, the kind you'd find in nature. Thankfully, since she seemed to have some sort of power over her home, it only took a little bit of thought for the good things to start.  
  
The redheaded girl snapped her fingers, and a set of fiery threads suddenly started wrapping around the mesmerized girl's body, all the way up to her neck. Once the cocoon had full threaded around the captive heroine, it started weaving together until it turned into something much simpler. Something elegant, homely, and fit for a wife. A green and white polka dot dress! And to complete the look, an apron slipped onto her body. With that simple change in attire, she now looked fit for her future life as a wife! Her hair immediately swirled into a cute beehive, accentuating her new state as a wife, while she continued to look completely out of it...  
  
"W-Wife... Stepford... Wife. I am... Hubby's... Wonderful Stepford wife..." Vert muttered as her eyes slowly lost their natural color, the lack of color being replaced with a helpless shine. She slowly got back up onto her feet as she felt a pair of tender heels clacking against the ground. Her cute green heels, the ones Hubby had bought her for their first anniversary. "Oh my..."  
  
Rouge grinned a little as she kissed her wife-friend on the cheek. "You've come around, Vert. I bet Hubby'll love to see you! Just imagine the smile when we both give a nice bow to our beloved." The brainwashed girl chimed so lovingly, so sweetly, as she hugged the formerly smart and independent girl around the waist.  
  
The former Natura giggled, almost brainlessly as she felt the words bouncing around in her head making her more... adequately smart. She didn't need to think hard at all. Just love her beloved Hubby. "Uhuh. I bet Hubby will love that." She chuckled a little as she started hugging her friend back, not noticing that everything was wrong at this point...  
  
Laughs echoed throughout the kitchen as the two wives heard a knock on the door. Oh, they had completely forgotten that their dear Hubby would be home early! They shouldn't be fooling around like a pair of young lovers when their real lover was just about to step inside.  
  
The two girls, nearly identical barring their choice of colors at this point, giggled as they walked over to the front door. They both started curtsying like good girls would when met with their beloved, as the two both started speaking up in perfect unison, ready to accommodate their Hubby in any way they possibly could. With one important question that would set the tone for the rest of the day.  
  
"Welcome home, Hubby! Do you want a Bath, Dinner, or us?"


End file.
